


The Space Between Us

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: - </p><p>Lady Annabel Crawford <br/>Lady Elise Chase </p><p>Faces they are based on: </p><p>Lady Annabel - Katie Derham<br/>Lady Elise - Kirsty Gallacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lady Annabel Crawford had never really believed that her parents expected her to marry, she had been proven right when, after refusing several male suitors, they had given in and left her to be who she wanted to be. She had been happy to be left alone, although lonely. Then, when her parents died, leaving her alone at the grand age of forty-five, she had been forced to fight to keep her home. Her one good supporter was a local woman, a local Lady who, much like her, insisted on being alone and not marrying, although she was a little younger, aged thirty-five, and she had also lost her parents and fought for her land and home. With the woman's support Lady Annabel had kept her home, although her supporter had left her alone ever since. 

Rumours had come back to her lately, about the woman, the lady, who had supported her, that Lady Chase was an unmentionable, someone who fell outside the allowed lines when she loved. Lady Chase had not spoken to her since they won the appeal and yet, Annabel wanted to find her again, and be sure about who she was, whether the rumors were true. Despite herself she desperately wanted them to be. She was alone and she wished to find someone who was... for want of a better way to say it, like her. She would wait, deal with life as she always had, then try to seek the woman out.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lady Annabel Crawford

Lady Annabel Crawford was, as we have seen before, forty-five, a supposed spinster and the sole heir to the Crawford name. She was a tall, thin woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes, who often appeared shy. She was a capable woman but she was nervous, often frightened when in the company of men. Her parents had pushed her to try a life with men and yet, one after another, her suitors had appeared useless. One had attacked her, the others seemed to prefer each other and she couldn't help herself but hate it. She had always known she would be asked to forego being herself, all the same she was glad that her parents had left her alone at the end... although she still missed them. Her staff had been cut smaller, on her own choice. She had kept her own ladies maid, letting go the woman who had always seen to her mother and the man her father had relied on to run the house. Now Mabel Smith was the one running the house under Lady Annabel's command. Lady Annabel knew that Mabel was trustworthy, and she trusted her. Her few staff who remained, besides Mabel Smith, were the cook and a housemaid, that was all. As Lady Annabel lived alone, working solely on what she wanted to do, to write, she found herself day-dreaming about what she would do if or when she managed to find Lady Chase. She needed company, truth be told she missed Lady Chase. The woman had been smart, and friendly. She wished she had had the guts to ask Lady Chase to stay when she had the chance. Still, at least now she had a good reason to ask Lady Chase to come home with her when she could find her. It was clear that Lady Chase's house had fallen into disrepair and, from what she had heard, the younger woman no longer had a chance to choose who she loved, the first woman she had trusted had convinced her to attempt marriage, then, once the newspapers had known about Lady Chase, the woman had laughed in her face and left. It was clear from Mabel's constant questions that Lady Chase's outing had led Mabel to wonder about her own mistress, although she hoped that Lady Chase and Lady Annabel would be her new mistresses, since Lady Annabel alone seemed quite upset. 

Lady Annabel had spent a little longer, almost a month, finishing the book she wanted to send to her publishing house, the one remaining thing she had left of her parents grander estate, she had let out the small cottages and let farmers tend the land, the only thing she paid the workers for was the publishing house. Lady Annabel had been glad to send the book off, taking the rest of the month to prepare for what she wanted, what she needed. She would need time to protect herself and set the house up to recieve Lady Chase. Mabel had been happy to help her work on the house, aware that Lady Chase would need rooms and that, given the chance, Lady Annabel would more than likely fall in love with her when they were sharing a house.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lady Elise Chase

Lady Elise Chase was a young woman of thirty-five, another supposed spinster, although this time she was unfortunately outed as one of the few of the aristocracy who loved other women. Lady Elise was also a tall woman with darker brown hair and deep brown eyes that often seemed sad. She was a sweet woman who loved the company of other women. She had fallen in love with women at a young age and, when she had had to fight for the chance to live in her own home she had done all she could, then, upon finding out that Lady Annabel Crawford was fighting for her own home she had helped her. Having been outed she had given in, leaving her home and attempting to find a place to live where people had not heard about her... it had proven difficult and, in the end, she had returned to her London home, hiding there to find some peace. She knew that, at least in London, most people didn't care about the leanings of a Lady, or, in some cases, her maids. Sadly Lady Chase had not found a place where she could settle to find herself new maids. She had been wondering how to ask for help from the people she could trust, although she was still a little skittish, she had trusted the one woman she loved and had been served nothing but pain, heartbreak and, sadly, notoriousness. She had not wanted any of it. Now, as she sat alone in the house she had called back to her old country home and called for her one trusted servant, her ladies maid, Claire Saunders. Claire had returned with news that Lady Annabel Crawford, a friend who she had helped fight for her land and home, had been asking after her. Lady Chase had always hoped that, when she was free, she could find a way to contact Lady Annabel and see if she was still welcome to visit. Now it seemed Annabel had reached out first, although Lady Chase still wasn't sure she wanted to choose to trust her. Heartache brought her to tears most evenings and she hated the thought that she may bring Lady Annabel the same misery. Much as she longed for the woman's company, she was also unsure if the invitation was one that came from love or from pity. She would not accept pity... but she also was a little afraid of love. Claire had, thankfully, brought the woman's address and, after a while, Lady Elise would choose to write... at least she was sure she would send some sign of thanks. 

Lady Chase had lived for one more month in London, choosing finally to send a message back to Lady Annabel with Claire, who would be going home to see her family for a week, it would give Annabel enough time to reply, or to choose not to.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Note-Sending Begins

Dearest Annabel, 

Your message was one that brought great hope to me in a time of great sorrow. I am glad you still would consider me a friend and I hope that one day we may meet again, although I cannot pretend to be sure I know what you plan for us. 

I am sending this message to you with Claire, should you wish to reply I would ask you to send it with her. Perhaps we can find a time, or place, to begin to rebuild the friendship?

Yours With Great Hope, 

Elise


	5. Chapter 4 - A Reply

Dear, Kind Elise. 

Your message brought both hope and worry. 

That you think I have any plans for us is almost insulting, I wish only to regain a friend. From there we can discuss much of the logistics of bringing you home, safely. 

I agree that we should meet and tend to our friendship. 

Claire tells me that she and Mabel are close and wish to remain so... perhaps we can utilise a space they share? It would be best not to be too obvious. 

Yours, 

Annabel.


	6. Chapter 5 - Arrangements

_Dearest Annabel,_

_I meant no insult, I am merely fearfully afraid we may offend your own good family name by meeting, especially if anyone should think I have designs on you..._

_Claire tells me there is a public house for ladies such as I in London, perhaps we should meet there on the fifth of may? I am sure my London home is close to the public house and so I ask you to let me know when you think you might arrive?_

_Yours In Great Hope,_

_Elise._

Dear Elise, 

I accept the truth of your words, although I wish you would believe that I care not what others think. I wish only to regain a friend. 

Mabel suggests we should arrive to London within an hour of leaving home, which would be at four-thirty in the afternoon as I must see to it that the staff are aware what is to be done whilst I am away. Shall we meet at five-thirty? What is the public house called?

Yours, 

Annabel. 

_Dearest Annabel,_

_Five-thirty sounds perfect. The public house is called 'The Maidens Inn'. I await your arrival with great pleasure._

_Yours,_

_Elise._


	7. Chapter 6 - The Beginning Of Hope

The meeting place was a dark room, three silent bar-tenders watching those who came and went, seemingly bemused. Lady Annabel entered alone, Mabel had stayed outside, waiting for Lady Elise and Claire. She had sought out the quietest corner and settled, glad that she was able to wear a simple blouse and skirt and look fairly relaxed but normal. When Lady Annabel had settled she had looked around in silence. Yes, she wanted to bring Lady Chase home but this bar, this... public house... was dingy and a little rough. She looked up only when a drink appeared in front of her, Elise settling at her side with a smile, a blouse and jacket paired with simple trousers made her seem all the taller and all the more elegant. 

"Elise..."

Annabel's voice held joy. 

"Hello Annabel."

Elise was smiling, her voice soft. 

"You seemed a little too determined to ignore..."

"I wanted you home and safe."

"Why?"

"Because it's crazy that a rumor... true or not... should chase you out."

"What if the rumor was true?"

"All the more reason..."

Annabel's voice dipped and she smiled softly, adding. 

"You aren't alone."

Elise's smile was bright and Annabel smiled, nodding silently before sipping her drink. 

"And you don't care that people might... know?"

"God no."

Annabel laughed. 

"Hell, Mabel's known for years and she's the only servant I have left..."

"Claire is the only servant who stayed with me."

"Well, we know why... don't we?"

"It's sweet."

Annabel smiled. 

"Yes... and they both seem so keen we should be.. together."

"That sounds like a good thing."


End file.
